


Hope

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, LGBT+ headcanons, Neopronouns, Split-Attraction Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Haruto is nervous about coming out.The note contains my headcanons for Haruto and what the words mean.
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Kudos: 3
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Trans: Haruto’s gender identity is different from what he was assigned at birth.  
> Demiboy: Haruto does identify somewhat as a male, but doesn’t feel a strong connection to gender.  
> Frayromantic: Haruto only experiences romantic attraction towards people he doesn’t know very well, and often loses interest when he gets to know the person on a deeper level. Frayromantic is often considered the opposite of demiromantic and is on the aromantic spectrum.  
> Asexual: Haruto doesn’t experience sexual attraction  
> He/Zey-Pronouns. Haruto doesn’t mind he/him pronouns and usually gives those as his only pronouns, but does prefer to use Zey/Zem/Zeir/Zeirs/Zemself pronouns in private (not around strangers) and while referring to zemself.

Haruto was good at giving other people hope.  
But when it came to zemself...  
Well, he was nervous. He just never really showed it.  
He had never considered his identity complex. But then he looked up some things, and learned English (because English has like, A LOT of words for sexuality and gender) and also discovered neopronouns (and invented zeir own set...it felt good. At least in English. Zey didn’t use it in Japanese, at least not yet.  
But he did want to come out, at least with his sexuality. That would be...hard to explain.  
Zey didn’t want to. The others wouldn’t understand. Haruto barely felt like he understood when zey tried to explain it in zeir own head.  
For some reason this was more stressful than the end of the world since he didn’t know how the others would react.  
But zey just had to have hope.


End file.
